The Heirs of Sherwood
by The Author of DOOM
Summary: In an alternate future five teenagers go into the past to change their parents lives.Can they make it right or will they erase themselves from history? Marian of Locksley, Alana a Dale,Very of Bonchurch,Danny Scarlett,Little little john.
1. Heirs Arrive

**Author: Hello! I'm feliznavidad and heres my story, plz review and tell me how you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, its sad but true. **

Chapter 1: Heirs Arrive

A dark shape shifted in the shadows of Nottingham castle, unnoticed by the sleeping world. It stealthily crept over to an abandoned merchants carriage and sprung over the castle wall. A guard yawned sleepily as the shadow climbed through an open window. The shadow cautiously looked around the darkened bare room. Making sure no one was around, the hooded stranger lit a candle and let down is hood. A young woman with loose dirty blonde hair stood continuing to look around curiously in the golden candlelight. She was dressed dark breeches and a shirt of mail and leather. Drawing a plain sword she went towards the door. Looking behind her she opened it.

"Going somewhere?" a voice said. The girl jumped and whirled towards the voice. "Marian! Don't do that, I thought you were a guard or something. "

The girl in front of her laughed. "Come on Alana, I thought you had more in you then that." Alana lowered the sword. "I'm not being funny, going into the past isn't exactly something you do everyday. Not to mention that your parents live here. You should have it worse, have you seen your mother?" The girl merely shrugged, she was dressed like Alana except a carved wooden tag was hanging from her neck.

"Yes, its disgusting. I want to strangle Guy of Gisbourne."

"Who?" Alana asked walking out of the room to join her. "Some weird slimy git who thinks he loves her." Brushing dark locks of hare from her eyes Marian the II began walking down the stone corridor with Alana. "That is…" Alana faltered. "You know what, I'm not going to even think about it." They continued in Silence for a while as they went to some unknown destination.

They reached the end of the hall and stopped at the corner. "Wait, aren't we supposed to wait for Danny ?" Alana whispered. "It can't wait, they've got him hanging over a pit of snakes. He's being lowered into it." Marian muttered, nervously playing with the wooden tag.

"That wasn't supposed to happen until tomorrow!" Alana whispered urgently. "Um, I accidently changed some factors" Marian said picking up a familiar bow and throwing on a quiver. "Like what?" Alana inquired drawing a sword. "I'll explain later. Come one."

Alana groaned as they charged down the hall. Two guards stood at a door unsheathed their swords but speeding arrows had shot them down. "Great, now our presence has really been revealed."

"Relax, the sheriff will just blame it on dear old Robin." Marian said as they together barged the door down

"Right, Djaq said there was some sort of lever." Marian said. She ran over to the other side of the room.

"What sort of lever?" Alana whispered. "Oh wait, I found it." Alana looked at the lever and then at robin. "How exactly are we going to get him down?"

Marian had already run over to the lever. "Right we need to lower him a bit more and them pull him over to the side." She said as she began pulling, Alana ran up to the unconscious Robin Hood. Robin groaned. Alana grabbed his leather boot and began pulling him to the side. Marian slowly began to lower him down. A while later Robin was safely away from the snakes. "Right, I've got him. Can you cut the rope."? Alana yelled hauling robin back from the edge. Marian grabbed her bow and an arrow from her quiver; with extreme accuracy an arrow sliced through the rope. "Show off." Alana muttered continuing to hall Robin. Marian ran over to Alana and helped carry Robin. "Come now, Alana A Dale I have to have some fun." Marian smiled cheekily. Alana rolled her eyes.



The sheriff of Nottingham skipped gleefully with his sister and the ever evil looking, Guy of Gisbourne.

"Well, I think I've gotten board of waiting for him to slowly die. Who wants to volunteer to do the honors?" The sheriff asked smiling, evilly. His blonde counter part smiled and laughed. "My lord may I?" Gisbourne asked his lips twisting upwards slightly. "Of course Gisbourne! Then I think we should ask the cooks to bake a big cake to celebrate!" They all Laughed until all of a sudden a teenage girl stumbled and fell. She to was wearing black breeches and a shirt of leather and mail. "ow…" she said lamely. Her hair was strawberry-blonde and drawn back into a short ponytail. A shield of different colors (**Much's Shield**) was on her back. She got up and looked directly into the eyes of the three villains. She looked alarmed. "Oh no, no! They changed it! No one was supposed to be here! I knew she would mess it up! She never listens!" panicked the girl ran off. The sheriff was momentarily stunned. "Gisbourne, did that remind you of someone?" he asked leaning towards the man in black leather. "I… I think I recall, from somewhere." They all looked at each other. "Someone from Hoods gang?" The Sheriff asked confused. Guy shook his head, "No, more like a similarity to Hoods right hand man." The Sheriff rubbed his hands together. "Either way we can't have some Lunatic girl running through the castle." Guy nodded "What would you suggest my lord," "Well this Guy. Guards! GUARDS!"

Meanwhile continuing to run out of the castle the girl flinched as the sheriff called for his guards. "Sending Marion first, I knew this was a bad idea... " The Castle Halls began to come a life and the girl ran faster. Finally she ran into a castle Toilet, She stood there for a moment groaning before jumping into it. "I'm going to kill them, I don't care if there my parents best friends or whatever." She muttered as she climbed out of the muck. "Yuck." Keeping to the shadow and pulling up her hood she crept out of Nottingham.



Marian and Alana were nearly to the outlaw's camp dragging Robin between them, with one of his arms on each of their shoulders.

"You know, for being a legend he sure doesn't weigh much." Marian said as they continued down the road.

"Not bein' funny," Alana said. "but if you were an outlaw, you'd be just as skinny."

"We are outlaws, well now are" Marian said. They were silent for a moment as they continued on the road. Robin began to mumble in his unconscious state. "Marian, no…. not guy... please no." The two girls merely looked at each other. "Well, nearly there." Alana said uncomfortably.

"WHAT DID YOU TWO DO!" A voice yelled. Alana and Marian were both knocked down. Robin groaned again.


	2. An Angry John

**Hello Their! Welcome to Chapter Two. Please R&R, and I don't own anything. :D FelizNavidad**

Chapter 2: An Angry John

Marian spit out a dead leaf that had caught in her mouth and Alana groaned rubbing her arm. "Way to introduce yourself, John." The a Dale mumbled. It was dark but the form of Little, Little John was hovering above them. "Oof." Marian groaned as she was pulled up by the scruff of her shirt. "You were not to change anything!" John said sternly. Little, little John was not as tall as his father but just as strong, his hair was smooth brown that cut short. He like the other two was wearing the same leather and mail shirt with breeches.

"I'm Sorry, but I had to find something to eat and then I ran into my mother and this weird Gisbourne Guy. He was about to kiss her and I reacted by punching his ugly face. Sheriff had the castle searched and my dad her and the outlaws went to find me. They caught Robin and the outlaws ran. What would you have done if someone was going to kiss your mother?" John snorted and lowered her back to the ground. "You are not to change anything else until its time." He said. John pulled Alana back on her feat and heaved Robin over his shoulder. "I doubt King Richard and all the royals in the world could keep her from it, good luck john" Alana said patting John on the back, he responded by pushing her back on the ground. "I resent that!" John merely snorted and Marian couldn't help laughing. "Aren't we changing things now by taking Robin back to camp. Don't you think they'll recognize us?" Marian asked, fast walking to keep up with john. "Were going to see, but we are not to tell them unless they really have figured it out. Till then you are a distant cousin of Marian." He said. "I am Marian!"

"The first you silly child!" he laughed. Marian blushed. "Oh, right"

"Excuse me! What about me?" Alana said running. "You are simply from Rochdale, and your name is now Sophie." He said, shifting Robin on his shoulder. "Why Sophie? Why not Jane or Freddie?" Alana complained. Marian gave Alana a weird look from across John. "Isn't Freddie a boys name?" she asked. Alana stuck out her tongue. "I can call myself anything I want. I call myself Destiny hope if I had my head set on it." John intervened. "Fine, you can be Freddie a Dale." Alana smiled mockingly at Marian, who rolled her eyes and mouthed 'destiny hope' with a questioning look. She then mouthed 'are you mad'. "Yes, thank you." Alana said still grinning. "Oh, and I don't think you can run around as Marian of Locksley. People get the idea you Robin Hood's daughter."

"Who on earth would notice that?" Marian said sarcastically. "Brenda you will be." John said in a commanding tone. Marian shrugged, not really liking the name but following along. "What about you John?" Marian asked. John shrugged. "You choose." Alana opened her mouth to speak. "Marian choose." he said agitated. Marian thought for a moment. "How about Richard?" she said.

"After the king?" Alana asked. Marian didn't respond because yet again she was rudely knocked to the ground again. "John! Alana! Marian! You left me and changed it!"

"Very get off me!" Marian yelled. "That's the second time someone's knocked me in the dirt." A girl with strawberry-blonde hair and a round shield was hauled up by John. "Quiet! We are almost there." He said. "Oh, well sorry." Very muttered. Very of Bonchurch was exactly like her father though she and Marian weren't as close as their parents. Marian and Very were still good friends though. Marian brushed herself off, "Your mental, Very. You know that." she said. "Shh…" Said john and they all obeyed. Finally they reached the part of the road where the outlaw's camp was. Alana sprung ahead of them and quietly went to the lever. "Wait." Very whispered. "What are we doing." Marian stepped up by her. "Were delivering Robin Hood back to his camp. Don't blow our cover." She said as John followed Alana. Alana grasped the lever and looked to John, who nodded for her to go ahead. She tugged at the lever with one strong jerk. The entrance rose, Alana waited her hands still on the lever.

They all listened for any sound of movement. Cautiously Alana let go of the lever and walked towards the camp, her hand on the hilt of her sword. As she reached the entrance she looked back at little john and motioned for him to come on. Marian and Very followed behind. Alana walked inside and scanned the camp. She sighed as she saw the sleeping figures of Will, Much, Little John, and Alan. Marian came up behind her and John went to put Robin in his bed. "Why aren't they looking for him." Marian asked puzzled. Alana shrugged "Maybe they were going to wait till morning or something."

"No," Very whispered. "Weren't they supposed to be at the castle?" Little, little John came up behind them. "Were staying here." He said, "Tomorrow we'll tell them our cover story."

"Not bein funny, but won't they see right through it? I look pretty much like my dad, Marians a splitting image of her mother, and John's not fooling anyone. Even if we don't manage to blow it but when Danny gets here we will. No ones going to think a Saracen axe wielder is just a common peasant." Alana said shaking her head. "Quiet." John muttered. "Well then, everyone find a good tree root to sleep on. I haven't slept without having to avoid guards, Gisbourne, and who knows what else for three days." Marian said flopping down on the ground and using her cloak as a blanket. Alana, Very, and looked at each other and each found a place on the ground.

**(Robin Hood Opening Theme thingy plays)**

Outlaws Camp

Much yawned and got up from his wooden bunk and looked up at the branches of the trees. He felt as if nothing was wrong, but then he remembered what had taken place the following day. His face fell; the Sheriff had taken Robin. He recalled what had happened.

"_Someone's in the Castle and the Sheriff is looking for them." Robin said as he walked into the camp. "Does this have anything to do with the Woman with the Sheriffs insignia? You know the one from this morning?" Allan asked. _ _"I don't know, but were going to go see if we can find them." Robin said picking up his bow. "Marians looking for whoever it is, she said they punched Gisbourne." Much picked up his shield. "Well at least we know their friendly." He said smiling. _

_Half a plan later the outlaws were at the castle. The outlaws crept through the hallways disguised as guards. "Allan, John you go check the dungeons and see if the Sheriffs already caught him. Will, Djaq you go check the upper floors. Much you're with me." They all went their separate ways and the two old friends searched. "Now where would I go if I hated Gisbourne and were being hunted out by the guards?" Much asked thoughtfully. Robin silenced him. "Listen." The two pressed their ears to a wooden door. Several muffled voices sounded from inside. _

"_Guy, I have no idea who that was." A women's voice said. 'Marian' Robin mouthed. "Why then did they hit me when I was about to kiss you." Robin and Much both put on faces of Disgust. "Idiot Gisbourne." Much whispered. "That is revolting." "Shh..." Robin said. _

"_I don't know. It could be anyone." Marian said, sounding frustrated. _

"_Was it Robin Hood?" Guy asked. _

"_No!" Marian exclaimed. "How would I even know? Whoever it was had their hood up." _

"_Hood? You know he's famous for his Hood?"_

"_Guy! I would…"_

_However Robin and Much heard a large bang. "I'm Not Robin Hood! I AM THE HEIR OF SHERWOOD!" Robin and Much were thrown away from the door as a hooded shape barged through and ran down the hallway. _

_Guy appeared at the door. "Hood! It was you!" the leather clad man yelled. "Guards!" _

"_Much Run!" Robin yelled. "Master what about you." Much said getting up pulling Robin along with him down the hallway, Gisbourne on their trail. "Listen Much, I want to see who this Heir of Sherwood is. I'm staying here, get everyone else and get back to camp. If I'm not back by morning something is wrong." Robin said. "Robin you will be captured." Much said urgently. "That's why in the morning you can come back if something is wrong." Robin assured him. Much yelled frustrated and ran down the hallway in defeat._

_Robin shook his head at his worried friend. "Got yourself a boyfriend hood?" Guy said. Robin turned around to see Gisbourne holding a sword at his throat. "At least I have someone who loves me Gisbourne, unlike you who could not woo an old man." Robin said keeping on that cocky smile of his. Gisbourne smile faded. "Come on the Sheriff wants to see this little Heir of Sherwood." The guards escorted Robin away. _

_Much cursed from his hiding spot knowing he would have to wait till morning. Why did Robin's plans always include getting captured? _

Much frowned and looked around to his surprise he saw Robin in his bed. Much sighed in relief, well there would be no dangerous rescue missions today.

He got out of his bunk and went to start a fire however he yelled as he saw several bodies on the ground. "Will, Djaq, Allan, Robin! There are people in are camp!" Will got out of his bunk and Allan didn't move. Will stood beside Much and looked at the unwelcomed guests. "Who are they?" Will said looking at them with almost the same expression as much. "I have no idea."



Nottingham Castle had the usual ominous look about it and the numbered merchants bustled around in the square. One particular merchant was looking over a few select daggers he had collected.

"No ones gonna buy this one." He said to himself, looking at a shabby blade that was bent at an awkward angle. "Hey" said a voice. "I'll buy it." The merchant looked up to see a poor bearded man in ragged close. "All right then, actually you can have it or free. Blades worthless."

He said, unwilling to deprive another poor peasant of his money. Most merchants wouldn't care, he had some sympathy for the penniless street peasants. The man grinned and thanked him.

"My son will be so pleased. It's his birthday and I hardly have any money. Even if it's bent, its still a sword." The poor man and walked back through the bustling street of peasants and soldiers pleased to be able to buy a present for his son.

"Excuse me." The poor man turned, no one was there. He looked down at the sword and nearly dropped it in shock. An elegant blade with a silver and gold handle was in his arms. "A blessing from the Lord!" he yelled and ran home. Coming out of the shadow of an alleyway cam a hooded man, his face hardly showing. The face was thin and his skin was dark, like a Saracen. He was grinning broadly, pleased at his work. He shook his head and ran down the street with an axe draped across his back. He made his way into the bustling crowd and made for the front gates. He was worried some one might notice something. Despite the warning signs about him that yelled 'Hey! Hey! I'm up to no good!' even a passing Guy of Gisbourne took no notice. The threat of one of the most powerful men in history was non-existent. Danny Bassam Scarlett smirked at this, idiots. They wouldn't know what hit them.

********************************************************************************

"Who are they?"

The entire gang simply stared at the strange new comers in their camp. Robin got up out of his bunk and looked at much. "What?" he asked. Much pointed, "There are people in our camp." He stuttered. Robin looked around and cocked an eyebrow. He looked back at the staring much and will. "How'd I get back?"

Much merely shook his head continuing to stare. Djaq came to stand beside will and little john was behind them. Alan was still asleep.

Alana normally slept in as most of the Dales did, however today she was in the past and wanted to get up. Alana yawned and sat up, the gang didn't move. Alana had her back to the gang and looked at her sleeping companions. She spotted Marion and grinned evilly.

The watching gang didn't make a sound and exchanged confused glances.

Alana didn't notice the gang as she crept over to Marian. Her back to the gang she carefully stepped over Very and little, little john. She took a breath and yelled, "BOO!" Marian jumped and looked up. "ALANNA!" Alana laughed and ran to get out of Marians reach. Unfortunately she tripped over little, little John who let out a yell, which woke Very, who jumped to her feet. "Were under attack!" Very yelled disoriented. Marian continued to run and catch Alana who tried to get up. She didn't get far before she was tackled at much's feet. "You stupid idiot!" Marian said pulling Alana's hair. "Ow!"

Robin cleared his throat and went to stand beside much and the gang. Marian looked up from her torturing of Alana. Marian looked up into the face of her father. "Um, she deserved it?"

Danny Scarlet was part of two worlds with different styles in almost everything except breathing. Danny found the challenge exiting and became a mix of the two cultures, something never seen before. The axe was his father's, a strong British craft and his sword his mothers, made of Saracen skill and precision. Even without his mixed blood Danny wasn't a normal 18-year-old, he had a strange gift of power over time. All because of the mysterious archway his mother had found. The Archway of Abraham supposedly made with the wood Abraham almost sacrificed Isaac on. He remembered it well, a tall menacing structure with the ability to catapult anyone to any time they wanted. However Danny had gotten his power over time because of the arch as well. He was the first one to touch it. He didn't have complete control; he could freeze time and go back two days into the past. He couldn't go any further then that, if he went back two days he would have to wait that much to go back again. Danny had watched as his friends went through the portal and now he was finally the last to come through. The problem was he had no idea where they had gotten into. The plan was to meet in Nottingham, but they were nowhere to be found. Finally he sighed, raised his hands and the world froze. Nottingham was utterly silent, nothing moved except the hooded time holder.


	3. The Archways Gift

**Hello I'm The Author of The Heirs of Sherwood. I don't own Robin Hood, but I own….. a paperclip :/ Im rather poor right now, please R&R. :D FelizNavidad**

Chapter 3: The Archway's Gift

Somewhere in the Middle East: May 11, 2023

The cracked soil stretched across the dessert floor as a small scorpion roamed across the floor of the valley. It flexed its stinger as it ran along, until it reached a large blackened hole in the ground. The Scorpion stopped as it sensed no visible ground ahead of it and turned around, angry its path had been blocked and continues on.

After a while in the opposite direction it sensed another hole in the ground but it didn't get a chance to move on as a large pile of sand was flung upon. The digging man took no notice of the arachnid's existence and leaned on his shovel as he took a drink from what looked like a metal thermos. He put it to its mouth but nothing came out. The Man groaned and jumped out of his hole to go over to a modern shiny box that resembled a refrigerator. He greeted the other workers as he walked through the path of archeologists.

"Hey, Mason. Let me get that."

The parched worker turned gratefully to a teenaged girl with flaming red hair. Mason muttered his thanks as the girl took his canteen to the water box. Mara Markson was the daughter of the British head of the archeology team. She had always been kind to the men who dug on the sites and anxious to help out whenever there was a chance to. Mason felt sorry for the teen, being drug across a desert far from home; but he had never heard the girl complain. Mara returned with his canteen and remembered how thirsty he was.

"There you go." Mara said cheerfully. "Found anything yet?"

Mason took a drink and shook his head. "I don't mean to insult your father, but I doubt we'll find this Arch of Abraham." He said looking down at the bright-eyed girl. Mara nodded thoughtfully.

"You may be right, and you may be wrong. My Dad's expeditions usually run on luck. You're not the first to voice the thought. After a while, I've just sort of gone with it. If he could find Amelia Airhearts plane, he deserves some credit." Mara then pulled a picture out of the pocket of her camouflage pants. She held it out to him and Mason took it gingerly. It showed the redheaded Marksons smiling on a large boat, the Air heart plane rising out of the water in the background.

"Your father is quite a man." He said thoughtfully.

Mara laughed. "My old mans crazy, and just finds things at random. If you can call that great, then that's your opinion. I just think he's great because he's my dad." Mason smiled and handed back the picture. "Well, perhaps we will find this mystical arch." Mara smiled.

" That reminds me, I haven't seen him in a while. Probably should go check on him." Mason raised his canteen to her.

"I will see you, later and thank you once again." With that, Mara sped off.

"Good-Bye, Mara Markson! Go with the will of all the Gods of the World!"

Mara trekked up the sandy slope and ran over to a large hole in the ground. Large steps of rock were cut into the steps, which Mara carefully walked down. Several silver lamps, hanging from the ceiling, penetrated the Inky blackness.

"Hey Dad, where are you?" Mara called into the tunnel. "I'm in the second passageway to the right! Come quickly!"

Mara looked to the right and ran down the tunnel. Mara was apprehensive as she turned a corner to see her Dad staring at a large stone archway. "I've found it!" he said proudly. Mara looked at the archway.

"I think the sword of King Arthur was much more impressive." She pointed out.

"Oh come now, Mara. This is the oldest discovery we've ever made! Think of all the Christians who will flock to see the archway of Abraham!"

He took out a camera and took a picture. "That's for the New York Times!" Mara however was used to his excitement at discoveries and walked up to the archway. There were ancient Hebrew characters carved all over the face.

"I can't wait to show Diggory! He said I'd never find it, but alas! The Marksons win again!" Mr. Markson continued excitedly. However Mara didn't seem to here him, as a mysterious song seemed to emanate from the stone. She reached out to touch it. The second her skin touched the hard stone, their was a blinding flash of light and Mara was gone.

**(Robin Hood Theme Song)**

**- - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - ---------**

Meanwhile back at the outlaw's camp Marian still had Alana pinned to the ground while Very and Little, little John watched in silence. Marian looked up at Robin as Alana unsuccessfully tries to free herself.

"Marian?" he asked.

There was a brief silence. Much shook his head, "It can't be, Marians taller." he said. Everyone stared at him. "Well she is." Much said. "What's your name?" he asked.

Marian merely stared with her mouth parted slightly. "Brenda." Alana coughed. Marian snapped back to attention. "Oh right, my names Brenda. Brenda of …. Inverary." She said.

Robin nodded. "Your Scottish then?" Marian thought for a moment. "Um. Well, kind of." Marian muttered.

"You look like someone we know." Robin said. "Would you happen to know Marian of Knighton?" Marian and Alana looked at each other. "Erm, do you know her?" Marian II asked, acting the part. "Wasn't she some distant relative of yours?" Alana said absent-mindedly. Marian shrugged.

"Maybe we can introduce you some time." Much suggested.

"That be nice." Alana said with a smile.

"So what about the rest of you." Will asked now coming into the conversation.

"I'm Freddie, Freddie a Dale." Alana said proudly, continuing her cocky grin. "A dale, as in Rockdale." Djaq asked. "That's the place." Freddie said. Much went over to Allan's bunk. "Oi, get up we've found a long lost relative of yours." Marian and Alana looked at each other shaking their heads at the irony. "I'm Very of Stonewood." Very said coming up to Robin. "This is Richard of Ueice." She explained. "Ueice?" John I interjected. "An Island off the coast, close to Skye I think." Very said. Little, little John nodded.

Allan got up out of his bunk. "Wuz goin' on?" he asked. He stared at the newcomers. "Who are' they?" he asked.

"We are the greatest people alive." Marian II muttered. Alan looked up sleepily, "Marian?" The new comers sighed, as they had to explain again.

**- - - - - -- - -- - -- - - - - ---------**

Danny Scarlett ran through the woods of Sherwood Forest, trying to remember his mother's directions. He had never been in England before, having grown up in Holy Land. 'Down the north road, and then what?' he thought to himself. He walked off the road into a small wooded clearing. Everything was frozen; a squirrel was in mid air from jumping to another branch. Danny never liked freezing time, the air hand still and cold. He shook his head and moved on through the woods. Danny then saw a gleam of light in the distance and headed towards it. He looked curiously at the golden face of a man, and looked at the direction of the light. A few shards of glass were placed in the rock. Danny then remembered the story his father had told him about the day his grandfather died. He turned back to face his forefather, Danny had always wanted to meet him. Along with his Uncle Luke, Danny had only has Bassam in his extended family. He then turned back to the road, he had to be close. Danny walked back on the Road and up to another clearing.


	4. Ended Explanations

**Hello There! Sorry for the wait, Here's the next chapter, 1342 words in total. Yay! Also there have been some changes to the previous chapters to make the story flow. I think I had Alan waking up, when he already had in the last. Also there was mention of another "Heir of Sherwood", Saffiya, in the first chapter. That was a mistake, it was supposed to be Danny. As always please review, specially on Danny's character. :D FelizNavidad**

Danny walked away from the image of his grandfather, and continued his search for the camp. He ran a hand through his dark hair, how was he supposed to change the time line if he couldn't find the camp.

'A mile up the north road and to the right.' He said to himself.

He went back up the road a bit and then walked down again, hoping to see something he might have missed.

'Why couldn't they have waited? Marian and John both knew where the camp was, I wonder if Alana and Very got lost to.'

Danny sighed and went to sit on a rock by the side of the road. Danny was tired; jumping through time took a toll on its travelers. Especially since it had been nearly dark when he left. He held his head in a hand and picked up small pebble off the woody floor. The pebble was so simple and uncomplicated; it never had to control time. Not to mention find the stupid hidden camp, he had no idea how to find. It wasn't as if he could stop and ask for directions. Then something dawned on him.

"Marian's Mother!" he yelled and jumped up.

Then another thought crushed the epiphany. 'Oh wait, I don't know where Knighton is' he thought disgruntled. Then again he could ask for direction to Knighton. With that he went back up the road towards Nottingham. Danny was also getting tired of the frozen landscape, and unfroze the time stream. He felt relieved as he felt a wind ruffle though the trees.

'Much better.' He thought. Running back along the path, he wondered who he could ask. Marians grandfather was the past sheriff of Nottingham, someone would know.

**(Robin Hood Theme Song)**

5 minutes later….

"Excuse me! Excuse me sir! You wouldn't happen to know where Knighton hall is, would you."

Danny was apprehensive asking Guy of Gisbourne, but after nearly the entire town refused to answer, Danny was at a loss of what to do. Guy of Gisbourne slowly turned around, looking as intimidating as ever. Danny merely stood and waited for answer, annoyed, Guy couldn't scare the Saracen time traveler.

"What business do you have at Knighton?" he snarled, seeing that Danny wouldn't leave.

"Well, I have a message for a Marian of Knighton." Danny lied smoothly.

Guy then looked up with interest.

"Who is this message from?"

Danny looked at Guy trying to look offended while thinking of something that sounded realistic. "Her cousin, from up in Scotland." He said, hoping Marian II had spun a similar story.

"What does this message contain?" Guy asked curiously.

Danny pulled a face, "Pardon sir, but its Lady Marian's message. Its not your business, no offence to you".

Guy looked affronted. "I believe that it is my business, Marian and her Father are under house arrest."

Danny looked genuinely surprised. 'Oh Right! Forgot about that.' Danny cursed Marian and John again for leaving him.

"I didn't know sir. Is she still aloud to receive the message?" he asked.

Guy looked down, dismally. He looked back at his guard and came closer to Danny. "No she is not." He said so the guard couldn't hear. "However, if you were…" he paused "Put a good word in for me, with the lady Marian, I will allow you to deliver it."

Danny remembered this, Guy was obsessed with his friend's mother. "Well, I'll try sir." Danny lied again. Guy nodded. "GUARD! Take this runt to Lady Marian."

'Runt!' Danny thought to himself. 'Just you wait, Guy. You won't be thinking that much longer.'

The guard scurried over to him. "Yes sir, of course sir." Guy turned back to him. "Don't forget our part of the deal." Danny was tempted to snort as he made his way to the castle with the guard. There wasn't even a way to tell whether he told Marian's mother or not.

"Keep up, scum!" The guard yelled and Danny just kept quiet. Walking down the corridors, Danny took in the dark stonewalls. Danny yawned once again remembering he hadn't slept in so long 'Stupid time lag.' The guard came up to a door and knocked.

"Lady Marian, Message for you." The guard yelled, bringing Danny out of a daze. The door opened to reveal his Marians mother and Danny was momentarily stunned at the resemblance.

"Whose it from?" she asked.

The guard tried to push Danny forward but he did not move, having been toughened up over the years.

"Danny… um, Bottoms." He said in a hurry, but instantly regretted it. 'Danny Bottoms! What in Allah's name is wrong with me! Ugh, it is not a good day…' The guard glared at Danny, clearly annoyed.

"May I come in your room, It's a private message." Danny said coolly, getting over the fact he would have to live with the name for now.

The guard glared more. "Well, you better come in Mr. Jacobs." Marian said, kindly though her eyes were filled suspicion. "Thank You." He said as he walked in and slammed the door in the guards face.

**--------------------------------**

Up on the north road something incredibly strange was happening, although only one of the surviving squirrels got to see it. The air along the road began to shimmer and ripple like water. Then the air was ripped apart in a burst of light and out came an unconscious redheaded girl in camouflage, obviously not from here. The burst of light pulsed for a few moments and then closed. As the vortex sealed the girls eyes snapped open. Mara Markson looked up at the green branches of Sherwood's lush trees. She looked at it weirdly, sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Definitely not in the dessert, Arch must have actually worked." She said to herself. Standing she walked down the road and smiled. It had been such along time since she had seen leaves, and no sand. Mara was accustomed to weird things coming true, and being pulled through a worm-whole was one of awesomest. Mara however was perfectly content just to look at a non-sandy environment.

**--------------------------------**

"…And were not going over that again, ever" Marian II said tiredly.

Over the course of the last twenty minutes the time-travelers had just had to explain their story three times in a row. The first time to the gang, second time to Allan, and the third to Allan again because he wasn't listening to the second time.

"Yes, and if any of you asks because you weren't listening, I will run them through with a nice shiny sword." Alana added.

"That's a bit drastic, don't you think?" Much asked with a suspicious expression, still not trusting them. "Not after the third time we had to explain." Very muttered, even she was annoyed by the retelling.

"Well, that still doesn't explain how I got out of the castle." Robin muttered.

"Ah! Please no more explaining!" Alana yelled putting her hands over her ears.

"We heard the sheriff had an outlaw named Robin Hood and we rescued him. End of story, good-bye, the end." Marian said fast. Robin looked at her with a searching expression.

"Wait, What did you say." Will asked, he was distracted after staring at Djaq. "Yea, I didn't quite catch that either." Alan said with a grin.

"I'm going for my sword!" Alana said warningly. "Now, now." Robin said, he to was smiling. "No need for that. Thank you for you help, now how can we help you?" The future children looked at each other. "Well, we were outlawed in are own lands. Can we stay here with you?" Marian asked hopefully. "Are you sure?" Robin asked.

"Course, " Alana said. "As long as we don't have to explain anything else." At her voice, they all thought: 'Please don't ask how we found the camp.'

Will spoke up, "Well, I'm sure I could fix up a couple more bunks. The more people we have, the more hell we can create for the Sheriff." Very beamed, it worked. "Hey, wait." Alana said looking around. "We don't have Danny." Marian looked like she had seen a ghost. "Oh, Crud. He's going to kill me…"


	5. Danny Found

**Haha! Two chapters in Two weeks! Yay! Please Enjoy this chapter, I own nothing, bladi blah blah… FelizNavidad :D Please R&R**

Lady Marian fingered a small dagger held behind her back as the strange man entered. She had never seen him around the castle before and had heard no news of any castle visitors. Marian wondered whether this was a trap spun by the devious Sheriff of Nottingham. He had a powerful feeling about him and looked almost curious as he scanned the room. She wondered what message he had, could it possibly be from Robin? "You said you had message for me." She asked. The man turned his gaze back to her. "Actually, I haven't really got one. I was looking for some friends of mine, who said you were a friend. This was the only way to talk to you." Marian held the dagger tightly, so this was about the gang. Should she trust this stranger? "What friends would thoughs be?" She asked, trying to mask any suspicion that she felt. Danny sighed, "Your really not going to make this easy, are you?" Marian continued to hold her innocent look, "I don't know what you mean." Danny ran a hand through his hair, "You wouldn't happen to know where Robin Hood's camp is and be willing to show it to me. Listen, I know this sounds like an evil plot but I really need to see a member of his gang." Marian thought for a moment, still unsure of where this man's loyalties stood. Danny waited for an answer, but Marian would not tell the precious information to anyone she doubted in the slightest. "I really don't know what you're talking about. I don't associate with outlaws." Danny let out a frustrated yell and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Stupid, Marian. She's going down when I see her. She better start running to China." Danny muttered angrily to himself. "Excuse me, I didn't catch that." Marian said with her brow furrowed. Danny sighed, "If you see Robin Hood tell the new people with him, that dear old Danny is not going to be merciful." Marian looked at with him with genuine confusion. "Who is dear old Danny?" she asked. "Some one who is not very happy." Danny said.

**(Robin Hood Theme Song)**



Marian ran through the brush and the woods, feeling incredibly stupid. After leaving her companions to explain why she ran at top speed out of the camp, she was heading straight to Nottingham. 'Danny, please be in a good mood today.' She thought urgently. Last time she had enraged Danny, she had found herself the object of extreme humiliation. She remembered the horrible time stuck, hanging up side down from the top of Bassam's house. Dqac had punished him severely for the act, but she wasn't here at the time. Not watching where she was going, Marian ran right into something. She blinked as she looked up from the place she had fallen from. "What on earth?" said a voice. Marian looked up and saw a redheaded girl who looked about the same age as her. "Hi." The girl said. Marian blinked again. "Erm, Hi. Who are you?" she asked without getting up. "I'm Mara, Mara Markson. I'm a bit lost, do you know where we are?" the girl asked asked. "This is Sherwood forest." Marian said and still didn't get up. "So, what's your name?" Mara asked uncomfortably. "Oh, I'm Brenda. Nice to meet you. Would you like to come with me, I'm trying to meet someone." Marian had no idea why she asked, but she couldn't simply leave the girl out in the middle of the forest. "Sure, but are you going to get up?" Mara asked. "Um, yeah." Marian said as she got up. "Alright well, I've got to get to Nottingham, so lets get going shall we. I'm in a bit of a rush." Marian started running through the trees and Mara, though still confused, ran right behind her. "Are you late to get this person, or something?" Mara called as they continued running. "You could say that!" Marian called back. The two girls ignored the castle guards as they ran though the gates. "Oi! Stop, I'll have you locked up!" One yelled. Marian was too scared of what Danny would do rather then being captured. Running up to a castle guard she began her search. "Wait, up." Mara said as she finally caught up with Marian "Who are you looking for, exactly?" Marian however paid no attention as she ran up to a castle guard. "Excuse me, have you seen a 17-year-old, dark skinned guy with an axe? Brown eyes and a cocky expression." The guard just looked at her, the heirs seemed to have made quite an impression on the past. Mara laughed a little bit at the exchange. "Um, sure you haven't seen anyone? Its really quite important." Marian said, after sending a look at Mara. The guard didn't say anything. "Please? Have you seen anyone like that?" The guard shifted in his place. "I am not authorized to give any information…" Marian cut him off. "I don't really care, my general well-being is on the line." At that moment Guy passed through the gate. Marian turned her head and pulled her hood up. "Is there something going on here?" he asked in his broody tone. "Um, no not really. Everything's, perfectly fine." Guy raised an eyebrow at the hooded stranger. "Let's hops so, now get out of here." Marian ran back to Mara. "That went well." Mara commented. Marian shrugged and looked down in despair. "Damn, why do I let these things happen?" she asked herself. She looked over at the gate, and wondered where on earth Danny was.



Danny walked down through the stone hallways again, annoyed and tired. He wondered if he could just find a place to sleep and wait for a while. He thought about freezing time and finding a small corner sleep. He yawned and walked past a few guards in the hall. Maybe Marian would come and look for him if she had changed her mind. Danny doubted this however as he walked out the gate, he stopped and sighed again. He would freeze time and look over Nottingham one more time.

Walking through the crowded streets he carefully stepped though the people until he finally found what he was looking for. Marian, looking defeated next to a girl he didn't know. Well, she was going to get it now.



"So you're sure he would be here?" Mara asked Marian. "Well, I think he would. I don't really know where else he would go." Mara nodded understandingly. "Well… oh shit." Marian suddenly was thrown to the ground as Danny Scarlett stood with a cool look, that scarred even Mara. "Um, I think you found him."


	6. Action Start

**Hello! I'm FelizNavidad! This chapter six and its been a while since I last updated, sorry school is starting to pile up. Exams are coming up but this story going to keep going. I think the next one will be up in late May or early June.**

**Please Review and check out the new desktops are on my profile! :D**

_Action Start_

Danny looked curious at the agitated girl, and then back to Marian. Marian shut her eyes in pain, time enforced punches were not pleasant. "I don't really think I deserved that. I already got that from John" she muttered. Danny pulled her back up, "Yea you did. Do you have any idea of how long I had to look for you?" he said angrily, but tired. "Its not my fault!" Marian protested.

"You were supposed to wait!"

"There was a problem!"

"Only you and John knew were the camp was!"

"Then why don't you yell at John!"

"Because you were the one that was supposed to wait!"

"There was no time!"

"Theres always time!"

"You're the only one who always has time! I don't!"

"You still have sometime!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't make me hang you from a tree again!"

"Don't make me go get Alanna! You can't hide in time forever, you have to come out sometimes!"

That seemed to stop the two and Mara let out a breath. 'That was epic' she thought to herself. Danny however still looked angry but it was held at a draw, Danny's tree hanging powers and Alana's ability to annoy people to insanity.

"What if she doesn't want to?" Danny smirked.

"Don't underestimate my powers Danny Scarlett." Marian said, trying to hide the nervousness.

Danny gave her a dark look. "I believe that would be my line."

Marian ignored him, and turned to Mara. "Well, this is Danny. He has the power to control time, and um…"

"Hey, Do you even know this person?" Danny asked annoyed.

"Yeah, despite the fact I met her fifteen minutes ago." Marian said. "She seems trust worthy, and its not like I told her the entire mission plan."

"Well now she knows there's a mission plan." Danny pointed out.

"Would you mind telling me the said mission plan?" Mara asked. "I'm also getting the feeling that we've been spotted by from some rather unfriendly characters."

Several guards were coming over to investigate the scene. "Ugh, This isn't over Marian."

Mara then felt a strange sensation coming over her, as everything in sight seemed to freeze. "What the…" she said quietly to herself. Turning around she saw a frozen Marian with an annoyed look and then looking past her she saw Danny knocking the guards unconscious and dragging them into the nearest house. Cautiously she went over to them. "Um, do you need any help?" she asked. Danny turned around and then looked at her confused.

"Hey, How did you get in the time stream?" Danny said stopping his work. "That's not supposed to be possible! Did you come through the archway?"

"Erm, would that be the archway of Abraham? Mara asked, at a loss of what to say.

They seemed to a stare at each other for a while. "So, what time are you from?" Danny asked nervously. "2023." Mara replied dryly.

"Well, that's rather far off." Danny said awkwardly. "Maybe we should get Marian out of here." He suggested still feeling weird. "Yea, but to where?" Mara asked.

Danny then remembered he still didn't know where the camp was but he wasn't about to ask for directions. "Well out of here, I think.

**---------------------(Robin Hood Theme Song) ----------------------------**

Outlaws Camp

"Alright, I'll go after Brenda" Robin said after Marian (II) dashed out of the camp. "The rest of you give out the money to the drop points. John and um…"

"Very." Very filled in, annoyed.

"Very, you go to Locksley. Alan, Richard go to Nottingham and be careful. Alana, Dqac, Will you go to Nettlestone."

"What about me?" Much asked.

"Go to Nettlestone to." He said running out the door.

"Right, always last one to be picked." Much muttered. The outlaws went to the stash to find the money.

"Should we have let him follow her?" Very whispered to John.

"Probably not, but Marians a fast runner. Robin shouldn't catch up." Little, little John replied dryly.

"Do we even a plan anymore?" Alana whispered.

"Well, we have half a plan." John said quietly.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, where are we going exactly?" Very asked as she headed though the forest with Little John (big one). "To Locksley, for the morning delivery." John said kindly. "Sure, you don't know where your friend went?" Very played with the clasp of her cloak nervously. "No, but she always comes back. She's done this plenty of times before, so were all used to it." John nodded. "Reminds me of Robin." He said. Very stared down at the ground. "She'd like to here that." She said after a while."

"Really?" John asked curiously.

"Well, yeah. I suppose."

The village of Locksley came into view and they came out of the great trees of Sherwood. Very looked sadly at the place where she had been born, she never thought she would see it again. Really she didn't even want to not after seeing Robin so sad and depressed after the whole thing was over.

"Have you ever been here?" John asked softly seeing Very's troubled expression.

Very thought before answering. "No it just reminds me of another place. Doesn't have very happy memories." John looked at the village and nodded. "It's the same for me too." Very smiled at his truthfulness.

"Did you know people here." Very asked, despite the fact she knew the answer.

"Yes, my son. It may be a while before I seem him, if ever." John said sadly.

"I think you'll see him."

"How do you know?" John asked.

"Just a feeling." Very said smiling as entered the small cluster of houses.

The two busied themselves with giving food and money to the hungry families, Very had always wanted to. She never got the chance back at home though.

"Bless you!" cried one of the peasants to Very. Very smiled and slipped one of her own coins into the joyful peasants hands. Scanning the village she looked around for what Alana described as her mother. She had to be around here somewhere, but the crowd did not reveal anyone familiar to her.

"About time to head back." John said. Looking around, she nodded silently and they headed back into the wood.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So your telling me that you've never been in Nottingham before?" Allan asked with a cocky smile on. "No." Little, little John said annoyed. "Then how do you know the way to Nettlesone?" Allan asked. "It's called a map." Allan merely shrugged. "Not bein' funny, but you lot are the weirdest people I've ever met." John ignored him; he had too much to think about. "So what's it like on…. Ueice?" Allan asked, unable to keep quiet. "Cold" John said, as he had no wish to talk. "And…" Allan prompted hopefully. "Quiet" John stated.

Allan shook his head. "Not a talkative one, are you?" John grunted. "No"

The two walked along not knowing that Danny and Mara were going past him faster then the speed of light. Time really, but this isn't star trek (despite the fact the new movie will be awesome!), so were not getting into the mechanics of this.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How do you control time?" Mara asked as they dragged a frozen Marian back through the woods. Over the last few minutes they had discussed what Danny was doing there, and also why Mara was here to. Danny still didn't understand why Mara's pants were the color of sand, despite her explanation. In a dessert on a hunt for something, if you ever got lost, wouldn't you want to be found? Danny however focused on the question. "Its simple really, you just think about it. You can snap your fingers or clap your hands when you do it, but it's really all down to plain thought." Danny replied. Sherwood forest was frozen once again and a bird hung in the air, flightless. "Its, that simple? What if you thought about freezing time, just in general, and didn't want to freeze time." Mara asked. Danny hoisted Marian's arm on up his shoulder. "You don't think about in general, you think directly that you want to freeze it." Mara kept silent for a moment as Danny thought how to better to explain it. "Hm, Why don't your just try it?" Danny suggested.

"Unfreezing time right?" Mara asked, coming back out of her thoughts.

"Yea, just do it." He encouraged.

Mara and Danny stopped and waited, nothing happened. "Come on, just say in your head 'I want to freeze time'." Danny said. Then the bird overhead zipped forward suddenly. The leaves rustled in the trees and Marian jumped. "Ah, crud. I hate when you do that Danny!" she yelled as she struggled to get up. Danny glared at Marians moaning and then she was frozen once again along with world. "Why'd you freeze it again?" Mara asked. "She hates it and I only need help a little while up the road." Really Danny just didn't want Marians annoying talk as he explained the time stream to Mara. Something about her, then again he had never met another time controller.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Will you just stop singing!" Will growled as he had finally had enough of Alana. "Aw, come on Will! Stop being such wimp." Alana laughed. "I don't know why you complained about my singing. She obviously tops it ten fold." Much muttered. "You both are on the same level." Dqac said rubbing her forehead. "Really, I have to be much better then that!" Much said. "Well I'd take your singing any day next to hers." Will groaned. "Aw come on now, I'm wounded. That's how you treat a guest is it." Alana joked; she enjoyed being annoying with out little, little John to tell her off in it. "You will be wounded even more if you start again." Dqac warned.

"Hide!" Will yelled. They all hid behind the trees as a line of soldiers came into view.

"Get off me! How dare you treat me like that!" a girls voice cried. Alana paled behind her tree. Now even she would join in with Danny in beating Marian. God, they had really changed things if her mother was captured.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You ever been to a place called Bassam's court?" Mara asked as they neared the camp. "Well know, but I used to live with my uncle Bassam." Danny replied. "I wonder if it's the same place." Mara said. Danny smiled at the fact there were more people from his mother's home, even if she was only visiting. Observing the road he sighed and realized he had to get Marian's directions to the camp. "Well, Time to get things moving again. Why don't you do it so you can get the hang of it." He suggested to his redheaded companion. "Okay, and thanks for teaching me. Also understanding my future predicament." Mara said quietly. "Not a problem." Danny said smiling. "You know you told me you were here to change the past to save the future. You never said what." Danny grimaced. "Well there's one major event and besides that we'll find out as we go along" Mara smiled and stepped back and Danny realized how close they had been standing together. "Need help with finding those events." Danny throat was dry but he managed to reply. "Yea, why not." Mara said and then Marian to the ground with a thump as the time stream unfroze.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alana peered around the tree with her mouth parted to see her mother attempting (and failing) to free herself from the surrounding guards. "Will!" she whispered urgently to him. "I know her, we have to get her out of there!" Will nodded and whispered something to Dqac. Will then nodded to her as they prepared to say the famous ambush speech.

**Hey guys the desktops are on my profile!**

**Also as of now this has season 3 spoilers, I'll put that in the description next chapter. FelizNavidad :D**


End file.
